


Experience of a Lifetime

by Tomopi



Series: Sourwolf needs more Love [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a Failwolf, Emotional Stiles, Female Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Sheriff Stilinski gets ten years older, Stiles-centric, Suddenly Female Stiles Stilinski, Witches are bitches, because of Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomopi/pseuds/Tomopi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stiles, calm down. Take a few deep breaths."</p><p>"Calm down? Calm down? I don’t even like boobs! Why do I have boobs?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experience of a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nyanko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyanko/gifts).



> Nyanko left me for half a year to study in Japan and I wrote her this short piece for her to enjoy her flight just a tad bit more.

            Stiles ran. He ran as fast as he could. The evil cackling of the witch following him made him push himself harder. This was the most frightening moment he had been in until now. Not the most dangerous, mind you, but the most creepy. Seriously, who got chased through the woods of the preserve by a crazy witch? Stiles did, of course. Who else? Of course she went insane and ate humans. Of course she preferred male teenagers. And, of course, Stiles was the only male and human teenager around Beacon Hills who knew about supernatural monsters and thus could play bait. Of course.

            A curse left his lips when he arrived at the clearing he had prepared beforehand with the others of the pack. He sincerely hoped Scott, Liam and Kira were there to kill this crazy bitch, otherwise his intestines would end up as human spaghetti. Not yummy.

He ran into the middle of the clearing and the second the witch was close enough he could see Lydia completing the circle they had prepared with a wolfsbane-coated moonstone. Stiles jumped out of the circle, the witch screaming bloody murder, and he could feel something hitting him in the back before he blacked out. 

 

* * *

 

 

            When Stiles woke up again he was greeted by a cruel headache. His pained moan was the only thing he could hear in the otherwise empty room. Great. Just great.

 

            "Fucking bitch…", he grumbled.

 

            Slowly he opened his eyes, groaned again when the harsh light hit them. What the hell hit him, a truck?

            The opening door lead him to sit up slightly and he was glad to see his best friend standing in the doorway.

 

            "Hey buddy. How did it go? Did you kill the bitch?"

 

            Concerned eyes looked him up and down while Scott nodded and sat down next to him.

 

            "Yeah, we did. Sliced her throat and then burned her immediately. I tell you, Lydia had way too much fun throwing the Molotov-cocktail at her.

            How are you? How do you feel?"

 

            Stiles shrugged his shoulders.

 

            "‘m fine. My headache is killing me, though."

 

            Scott’s eyebrows pulled together and he looked even more concerned than before.

 

            "Seriously Stiles. How do you feel? It’s okay to freak out."

 

            Now the younger boy was equally confused and concerned.

 

            "What are you talking about? Scott, what is wrong?"

 

            Without saying anything Scott pulled down the blanket still draped over Stiles and pointed at him. Confused, the human looked down, just to look up immediately again.

 

            "What?", he squeaked totally unmanly.

 

            The next time he didn’t just look down, he also poked at his chest and squeaked again. Holy fucking shit, he had boobs!

 

 

 

 

 

            "I have boobs! Why are there boobs on my chest? Scott, why do I have boobs? The fuck happened?", he screeched, working himself in a panic.

 

            Why the fuck did he have boobs?

 

            Scott winced slightly at the pitch of his voice, then tried to calm him down.

 

            "Stiles, calm down. Take a few deep breaths."

 

            "Calm down? _Calm down_? I don’t even _like_ boobs! Why do I _have_ boobs?"

 

            Before Scott could say anything to calm his panicking friend down more Stiles stilled and got even paler when realization hit him once more. He untangled himself from the blanket and jumped to his feet. At least he tried to. Instead he fell down face first. Cursing like a sailor he finally managed to stand up and pulled the front of his jeans away from his body, his boxer shorts as well. For a second he just stared, then he let his boxer shorts and jeans snap back and sat down on the bed again.

 

            "My dick is gone. I’m a frickin‘ chick."

 

            A tentative hand placed itself on his shoulder and Stiles could feel his best friend squeeze it.

 

            "Everything’s gonna be alright, Stiles. We’ll find a way out."

 

            Stiles just sighed. Fucking great.

 

* * *

 

  

            The longer Stiles sat there, on the couch in Scott’s living-room, the stronger Stiles‘ urge to hit someone grew.

 

            "Could all of you _please_ stop staring at me? Have you never seen a chick before, or what?"

 

            Guilty faces turned away, just to turn back a few moments later. Stiles sighed exasperatedly and wished he was wearing a hoody to pull the hood over his head. But he was just wearing one of his simple red pullovers. What did he do to deserve this?

 

            "Instead you could tell me why I have a vagina."

 

            Liam blushed at the blunt words and looked to the side. Rather than commenting the boy-turned-girl just rolled his eyes.

 

            "I’m actually not sure.", Lydia said, sat down next to Stiles.

 

            "I closed the circle, you jumped out of it and the next moment the witch threw some kind of blue light ball at you and knocked you out. We had to kill her before she could break the circle and thus checked on you when she was dead already. You were female already."

 

            Stiles sighed and covered his eyes with his arms.

 

            "In short: My only chance to turn back, the witch, burned in front of me."

 

            He didn’t even care that it was more important to kill the witch, than to check if he was still alive. That was nothing new.

 

            "We will find a way to turn you back, don’t worry, Stiles. I will call Deaton, maybe he knows something. And you can do research as well."

 

            "Thanks Scotty. And in the meantime I will read the Vogue and paint my toenails sparkly pink."

 

            He didn’t want to be mean but he couldn’t help himself. Of course the weak human was the only one to get harmed in any way. He was sick of it. So, so sick of it…

Sighing he stood from his place on the couch, his arms protectively slung around his chest.

 

            "You call Deaton. Hopefully he can help somehow. I have to get home. Dad is probably sick of worry already and I have to tell him yet that he’s got a daughter now. I hope he doesn’t want to have ‚The Talk‘ with me, or something…"

 

            Without looking at the others again he left the room. He didn’t even have his beloved jeep to get home as soon as possible.

 

* * *

 

  

            When he finally arrived home he could see his father pacing in the kitchen, his phone in hand. Sadly, there was only a pile of plastic left of his own phone from the strange light ball that had hit him. He had to get a new one as soon as possible.

 

 

 

            The second his keys could be heard Sheriff Stilinski pulled the door open in full expectation to see his son. He didn’t even stop to look at the person in front of him. Stiles was just pulled by him into the house and before he could say anything or the door was even shut completely Sheriff Stilinski was already shouting.

 

            "Where the hell have you been, Stiles? You told me you were just hanging out with Scott and that you would be back around eleven pm. Instead I’m coming home at two a.m. and your bed is made, your jeep in front of the house, but you are nowhere to be found! No missed calls, nor messages. You don’t react to your phone, Scott doesn’t react to his and Melissa is at work and has no idea where you might be. It is one thing to know that you are up to no good chasing bad supernatural somethings, but not knowing at all where you are or what you are up to? Not happening again! You are grounded! At least until you are thirty!"

 

            Stiles didn’t say anything, just let his father ramble on. It was always better to just let him lose steam and then try to reason with him. Grounded until he was thirty seemed a little bit harsh.

 

            "I’m sorry. I was with Scott and the pack, but we were chasing a crazy witch. Didn’t want to worry you. Actually, I didn’t think I wouldn’t be back on time. But then she hit me with some voodoo-witch-thingy and I passed out. Scott…"

 

            He was interrupted before he could say anything more. Sheriff Stilinski pulled him in front of him to check him over, but then noticed that there was something strange about his son.

 

            "What…", he mumbled, before he turned pale and his hands fell from Stiles‘ shoulders.

 

            "Dad…?", Stiles asked concerned.

 

            "Are you alright?"

 

            The older man opened his mouth to say something but then he closed it again. His eyes were roaming over his son and it was evident how his mind couldn’t grasp what his eyes could see.

            Carefully Stiles led him to the couch in their living-room and sat him down there.

 

            "Dad, take a breath. Everything is alright. Well, not really, 'cause there is missing something between my legs and there is too much on my chest, but we’ll manage that. Somehow.

            … I seriously need a brain-to-mouth filter."

 

            "Why are you a girl?", Sheriff Stilinski finally managed to ask, his eyes wandering down to Stiles‘ chest, unbelieving.

 

            "Dad, my eyes are up here. God, never thought I would ever have to say that."

 

            Immediately his father looked up into his face, noticed all the subtle changes.

 

            "Yeah, well, some kind of witch-mojo that didn’t like my awesome male self, it seems like. Didn’t want this, didn’t choose this."

 

            His father nodded, then asked:

 

            "Please tell me you know how to turn yourself back."

 

            "Well, you know… Mrs. Crazy-witch didn’t think it would be necessary to leave a manual how to turn me back. I think Deaton is on it – if Scott called him already and didn’t started lip-locking with Kira – and I will do my own research. If I can get a hold on Chris he might be able to help as well, but he is in France, I think, right now. So the possibility is pretty slim."

 

            The Sheriff nodded understanding. Then he sighed.

 

            "Okay. I hope you will find some kind of solution for your problem."

 

            A wide grin spread on Stiles face, but he was pretty sure his father couldn’t see that it was fake.

 

            "Sure dad. You know I will. So, am I still grounded, or…?"

 

            "This doesn’t explain why you didn’t react to any of my calls or messages! So, yes, you are still grounded!"

 

            "But Dad!", he whined.

 

            "The witch broke my phone und Scott forgot his at Kira’s! It’s so totally not my fault!"

 

            "You are grounded, Stiles. That is my last word!"

 

            Sighing he went up to his room where he looked for something to wear. He had noticed on his way home already how his clothes were way too big for him now and when he went into the bathroom with boxer shorts and a t-shirt to change into after a long, hot shower he saw why: he was shorter than before, more petit. Some would probably say he looked fragile and he just now understood how scared his father must have been for his well-being when he hadn’t noticed immediately.

            He turned around when he took off his clothes because he was a boy in a girl’s body. He really didn’t want to watch himself in the mirror. It would be strange enough to do the  washing. And how the heck did girls even get off? Seriously, girls are complicated!

 

* * *

 

  

            A cold burst of wind woke him up in the middle of the night. Confused, Stiles sat up slightly, goose bumps spreading over his arms when his blanket slid down enough to expose his upper body. He got cold way faster now than as a boy. Just as he wanted to stand up to close the window, though he wasn’t sure why it was open in the first place, he noticed someone lurking in the shadows.

 

            "Scott, if that’s you: What are you doing here at", he looked at the glowing digits of the alarm clock on his nightstand, "three in the morning? If you’re some kind of supernatural something out to kill me: Wait until I slept. And close the window.", he rasped with sleepy voice.

 

            Seriously, what was with these damned supernatural beings that didn’t even let him sleep in peace?

 

            "Stiles…"

 

            The second he heard the voice Stiles was wide awake. He sat up completely and switched on his bedside lamp. With huge eyes he stared at the man standing there in his room, staring at him.

 

            "Derek?"

 

 

            It wasn’t more than a breath. It had been so long. So unbelievable long since Derek had been gone. He had left with Cora to bring her to another pack in Mexico and hadn’t come back for so long. And now he stood there, creeping in his room like he had never left.

 

            A confused look crossed over Derek’s face and he came a step closer.

 

            "Stiles?", he asked carefully, his eyes roaming over him, stopping on his chest.

 

            "What…?"

 

            Stiles looked down confused and then remembered his small (huge) problem.

 

            "Oh, yeah. I’m a girl right now. The witch we killed yesterday wanted to go out with a bang…", he explained, pulled his shirt away from his chest a bit and stared down at his boobs before he let it fall down again and looked up to Derek.

 

            "You are killing witches?"

 

            "Yeah, you know. Witches, Wendigos, Shapeshifters. You name it. It’s on our daily agenda now to kill supernatural monsters who want to kill us, mostly me."

 

            The confused look turned concerned in an instant.

 

            "Why are you killing monsters? Are you crazy? You are still human!"

 

            Now Stiles turned mad. He stood up from his bed, went over and stood in front of the older man, his arms crossed in front of his chest defiantly.

 

            "You know what, Derek? If you would have come back to us after bringing Cora away, when we needed you, you would have seen that _we can’t choose_ what crazy things come to Beacon Hills. We are only five people, and most of the things who come to Beacon Hills like to eat my skinny ass. Not my fault."

 

            "I’m sorry...", he whispered.

 

            "I didn’t think you would have any problems when I’m gone."

 

            Stiles scoffed.

 

            "You know what? You can keep your excuses to yourself. You were gone with Cora without saying anything and frankly, I don’t have the nerve to deal with you right now. I’m tired and would like to get at least a few hours of sleep. I will deal with you in the morning.", he grumbled.

 

            Then he turned around and slipped back between the sheets, turned off the light.

 

            "Please close the window when you go."

 

            A few seconds there was silence, then he could hear the silent footsteps that came closer to his bed. He stayed there for a moment and Stiles waited for him to say something, anything, but instead he just turned around and slipped out of the window, closing it behind him.

 

            Stiles needed a long time to fall asleep again that night.

 

* * *

 

  

            The next morning Stiles was absolutely not up to anything. He wasn’t sure if he had just dreamed that Derek had appeared in his room and he wasn’t sure if he actually wanted to know.

            He sat in the kitchen when the whole pack found its way through the door to the garden. Without saying anything, he was too preoccupied to almost inhale his coffee, Stiles pointed at the pot with coffee, one of the cupboards and then at the chairs standing around the room. No conversations before at least three coffees.

            When he was able to finally communicate he put down his mug and looked up.

 

            "What do we have?"

 

            "We brought you some clothes you can wear.", Lydia said, pointed at a bag sitting on the floor next to her.

 

            Confused Stiles looked down on the sweatpants and t-shirt she was wearing. She had to wear the sweatpants because of the drawstrings. Otherwise she would lose them.

 

            "What's wrong with the things I'm wearing?"

 

            A scandalized expression made itself home on Lydia's face and even Kira pulled up her eyebrows. Then she stood up and took the bag with herself, went over to the stairs to go upstairs to Stiles room.

 

            "Not gonna happen!", were the only warning Lydia said before she pulled the turned boy with her, following Kira upstairs.

 

            Liam and Scott just shrugged their shoulders apologetically when they saw Stiles scared expression.

            Never mess with Lydia.

 

* * *

 

  

            Almost an hour later They finally came back down, Stiles looking ... well, looking like a girl. A cute girl. It was his normal style, just for a girl, and the only thing missing was some make-up to make it perfect. Scott and Liam were pretty sure that was the reason why he had thrown a fit while upstairs with the girls.

            Stiles let go of a heavy sigh, another huge mug with coffee in his hand, when he finally sat down.

 

            "Don't say anything. I dare you.

            Again, what do we have?"

 

            "Nothing, I'm afraid.", Scott mumbled.

 

            He sounded guilty. Like, 'I did something wrong'-guilty. Not good.

 

            "What do you mean? Like 'We didn't find anything yet, but don't worry!'-nothing, or more like 'Sorry, dude, you're gonna be stuck in a frickin' female body forever'-nothing?"

 

            His voice didn't sound even higher than before. Nope. It did not.

            Scott sighed and started to tear apart a napkin he had been playing with.

 

            "Sorry, dude. Deaton said there is almost no other way to reverse such a spell, than by the witch who exercised it in the first play. And we already killed her. Nothing to do there."

 

            For a second Stiles just sat there, then he registered everything his best friend had said.

 

            "Wait. ' _Almost_ no other way'? That means there _is_ another way."

 

            Lydia sighed and explained:

 

            "There seems to be a spell we could use. Well, you could use. It isn't even that difficult, especially because you are a spark. But the downside is that you need another witch from the same coven, something like a blood-sister, to complete the spell. Because you need her blood to be present."

 

            "And they are mostly human-eating monsters that would prefer to make meatballs out of me, rather than help me. Am I right?"

 

            A few silent nods where his only answer.

 

            "Great way to start my weekend: A witch tries to eat me, turns me into a girl, Derek thinks this is the perfect time to stop by and now we have a solution to my problem but can't use it. Great. Fucking great. I really hate my life."

 

            "Derek is here?"

 

            "I think so, at least. I was half asleep, but I'm pretty sure I didn't dream that."

 

            "You didn't dream."

 

            All five of them turned around to see the person the voice belonged to. Derek stood there in the doorway towards the rest of the house.

 

            "Don't tell me you just came from my room. Don't you know how to use doors?", Stiles grumbled.

 

            Why couldn't he use doors like any other normal person? Ah, yeah. Because he wasn't a normal person. He wasn't even a person. He was a werewolf. And it seemed that normal manners didn't apply to werewolves.

 

            "Uhm. Sorry, I thought you might be upstairs and then I heard you talking. I came down because I know a way to help you with your little problem."

 

            Stiles slid down from his stool and went over to Derek, stared him hard in the eyes before she poked him into the rock-hard stomach with his pointer finger.

 

            " _Now_ you come to help us suddenly? Where have you been the millions of times we needed you?"

 

            Where _he_ needed him?

 

            Derek looked guilty again, but didn't react to Stiles. instead he stepped around Stiles and talked to the others of the pack.

 

            "When I accompanied Cora to the pack in Mexico I met a friendly witch. After I visited Stiles yesterday I called her and she gave me a spell you could use to summon a witch from that coven you need."

 

            Stiles had been mad at first that Derek ignored him - again - but had been distracted for a second by his ass. When the person belonging to said ass turned around to include him in the conversation the younger boy blushed and tried to seem innocent. He short a murderous glare at Liam though, who had snickered when he noticed what had been going on. But seriously, who could blame Stiles when there was such an ass in front of him?

 

 

            "It's good that you are a spark because you have to think of the witch while summoning someone of her coven and you are probably the one with the strongest memory of her. How does the spell work you want to use to turn you back?"

 

            "It's not really that difficult.", Kira explained.

 

            "We just need the witch to be there because of the blood-connection they had. Stiles will chant the spell we, well, Deaton found and he should turn back. That's all."

 

            Derek nodded understanding.

 

            "That sounds good. The spell I have makes her disappear again after a few seconds, though. We will need a third spell to hold her a little bit longer."

 

            "Sounds good to me. I'd just be endlessly thankful if I would survive this, by the way.", Stiles added.

 

            Not dying was a great idea.

 

* * *

 

  

            Just a few hours later they were at the same clearing they had killed the witch that had turned Stiles. Kira, Scott and Liam were helping Lydia draw the circles they needed to summon another witch of the coven, to hold her there for at least a few moments and to turn Stiles back.

            Stiles and Derek were on the other side of the clearing where Derek explained the spell to summon the witch.

 

            "Any more questions?"

 

            The boy that was still a girl shook his head, then he halted.

 

            "Yeah, I have a question. Why did you leave us? Weren't we enough for you? ...Was I too weak as a human?"

 

            Stiles could see Derek swallow before he shook his head slowly.

 

            "No, I just needed time for myself. It wasn't your fault Stiles, never. I like you. I really do. You are beautiful."

 

            Stiles could feel his heart break. Derek liked him? He was beautiful? Because he looked like a girl?

 

            "I don't want to hear it. I'm not a girl, you know? This isn't me.", he almost sobbed.

 

            This wasn't fair. He had managed to burrow his feelings in the darkest corner of his heart for all this years and suddenly Derek was there and was nice to him while he wasn't himself. That just wasn't fair!

            Before Derek could say something more Stiles ran over to the others and positioned himself in the circle he had to stand inside of when he said the spell to turn himself back. He started to summon the witch he needed and the second a blue flash hit the ground of the circle he chanted the spell to turn him back. He could hear the witch scream and begged that she wouldn't turn someone else into a girl. Or worse: kill someone of them.

            When he finally spoke the last syllable suddenly the whole clearing was filled with white, very bright light and when it was gone the witch was gone with it. Only Stiles stood there, definitely male, and strange symbols stood around him in the air. They got brighter and then they were gone.

 

 

 

            Stiles just stood there for a second, then he gasped for air before he broke down. Immediately all five of the others were at his side, Derek the first one. He kneed down next to the younger one and pulled him into his arms.

 

            "Stiles?", he asked cautiously.

 

            "Not another headache. Seriously, I have enough of them for at least the next year.", he grumbled, but didn't open his eyes.

 

            "Okay, guys. One of you has to tell me if I got everything where it belongs and nothing where it doesn't belong. Please."

 

            All of them had to chuckle until Scott had mercy with him.

 

            "Well, I don't know if the things that should be back are back, and I really don't want to check, but at least the things that shouldn't be there aren't there anymore."

 

            At this words Stiles opened an eye and looked down on himself.

 

            "No boobs!", he grinned delighted and pressed his hands to his flat chest.

 

            Then he wiggled a little where he was still laying in Derek's arms and a happy sigh was heard.

 

            "Everything where it should be. I'm a man from head to toe. World, you got me back!"

 

            "Stiles, I need to tell you something."

 

            In an instant his feelings of delight were gone. The others went away to give them at least the delusion of privacy and Stiles would have loved to just call all of them back again.

            He didn't want to hear any of it!

 

            "Leave it be, Derek. I don't want to hear it...", he mumbled, tried to sit up.

 

            But Derek didn't let him go.

 

            "Stiles, wait. What I said earlier, you didn't understand me correctly. I didn't say those things about your female self. I meant you. You as a whole. I liked you long before I left you all. I loved you almost just as long. When you were male.", he tried to convey his feelings.

 

            "And you should really say something now. You are making me nervous. Extremely nervous. You know I'm not good with words."

 

            A small smile spread on Stiles lips.

 

 

 

            "I love you too, you idiot-wolf.", he laughed.

 

            Slowly, because he was afraid Stiles could lose consciousness if they were too fast, Derek helped the younger boy to stand up again. Then he checked him all over.

 

            "Are you fine? Are you hurt anywhere?"

 

            "I'm fine, dumbass. I really don't know what I should do with you."

 

            "You could kiss me, for example."

 

            "Gladly."

 

            Stiles decided to ignore the cat-calls and whooping in the background. The kiss was much better to concentrate on.

            Much better.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was pretty much half-assed because spontaneous always bites me in the ass. I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. It isn't beta-ed, therefore you can throw all the errors you found at me. Also, if there are any tags missing feel free to tell me, I will add them.  
> None of the pictures are mine. I found them all online.


End file.
